


i found a girl

by BookRockShooter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Fluff and Humor, POV Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Reincarnation, Spoilers, Yeah that sounds about right, adding tag, anyway i wrote this to make myself feel better about them and it worked so!, but only for the anime bc i haven't read the manga yet, i'm a sad sapphic here we go, it's just historia and ymir reuniting in the modern world, since like. it technically is. anyway, some slight references to canon so possible, uhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: She pulls back then, her hands moving to rest on Hisoria’s shoulders, and her eyes are still teary, but the grin on her face throws Historia completely off. “Historia,” she says, voice a little hoarse, and Historia’s world pulls to a complete stop.Part of her is screaming,who is this?! Get away from her! She knows your name and you don’t know hers!and another, bigger,louderpart of her just says-“Ymir?”-Historia reunites with somebody she knew long ago.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	i found a girl

**Author's Note:**

> i watched aot for the first time earlier this month and i haven't stopped thinking about it what the fuck
> 
> anyway historia and ymir's relationship was one of my favorites and i will forever be bitter about how it ended but luckily i'm gay and like writing so i made this to cope here y'all go
> 
> this might be part of like?? a series?? bc i rly enjoy reincarnation fics and with how aot is i rly like the idea of all of them in the ~modern world~ so we'll see where that goes....... if this Does end up a series This Fic is meant to be a prequel tho so we'll see. also if ppl like this particular fic i might continue it bc i have Ideas so! ksjdskd
> 
> anywho yeah that's pretty much it sjdskd i hope y'all enjoy this!!

Historia’s having a rough day.

Sure, she’s only been awake for about an hour, but she thinks that oversleeping, almost forgetting her nearly-dead phone (because she’d forgotten to charge it last night, naturally), and missing the bus - all in just one morning - constitutes as _rough_.

Like icing on the frankly awful cake, it’s also a Saturday morning, and she’s going into work. Not that she hates her job - working at a daycare is like a dream come true, most days - but, originally, she had planned to spend today working on college applications. She graduates in a few months, after all, and she’s put them off long enough that her parents are starting to get on her case about them.

She does get off at five, though. Surely she can get through at least one or two tonight, three if she’s lucky (or stays up until midnight, _again_ ).

Sighing, she tugs her phone out of her pocket and squints at the screen, wishing that it wasn’t quite so sunny. It’s nearing nine, already, and she’s supposed to be at work by nine-thirty. She glances anxiously up and down the road, but the bus is nowhere in sight.

“Dammit,” she mutters, tapping on her phone screen in annoyance. If it doesn’t show up soon, she might have to give into the urge to call an Uber for the first time. “It was so much easier riding a horse everywhere,” she says to herself, and laughs softly.

Historia rarely acknowledges this feeling that she has - that, perhaps, she’s lived another life, one from a long, _long_ time ago. She can’t recall when it first occurred to her, but she does remember the occasional dream that she gets, and she feels they’re all somehow linked. Sometimes, especially on the nights where she has an existential crisis over the whole thing, she’ll dream of an unfamiliar world and unfamiliar people doing unfamiliar things, and she can never figure out just what they are. She has no names in mind for the places or even the people - except one, though it’s not a full name and just the feeling that it’s an important one, which is _really_ frustrating - and she doesn’t know what, exactly, her role was back then, if she really _did_ live another life.

She _does_ remember horses, though. Lots of horses. She likes to think that that’s why she’s such a natural at riding them now.

She’s in the middle of pulling up and downloading the Uber app when she hears a car approaching. Without looking up, she listens as it nears, starts to slow down, and then pulls up to a complete stop, just past the bus stop.

Immediately, she feels a spark of fear run through her. She’s been raised to avoid any and all strangers when alone, and she lets her guard up as she dares a glance at the car.

It’s red, she thinks, taking note of it in her mind for possible future reference, and doesn’t look that old. The driver’s side is facing her, and when she glances at the driver’s window, she can’t help her surprised squeak because whoever’s in the car is staring _right at her_.

She can’t make out many specific features, just that their hair is dark and short and that their eyes are boring into hers. Quickly, Historia backs out of the app store and dials 911, fearing the worst.

She jumps at the sound of a car door opening and slamming shut, and even though she doesn’t want to, something in her makes her look back up at the driver. They’re not moving, just standing beside their door and still staring, and Historia realizes that the driver might be a woman. She relaxes slightly.

“Um, can I help you?” she calls, just barely managing to keep her voice steady.

The driver jerks back, like something has startled them, and Historia barely has time to blink before they’re rushing forward and yanking Historia into a hug.

She gasps, shocked, and is about to pull back when she registers that the driver - who’s taller than Historia had realized, now that she’s up close - is crying. Not sobbing, but soft little cries, their face buried in Historia’s shoulder.

_What the hell?_

“Um… are you alright?” Historia asks softly, and she’s still nervous and a little scared, but her instinct to comfort those crying kicks in, and she brings up a hand to pat at the driver’s shoulder. “Is there something wrong?”

The driver pulls back then, their hands moving to rest on Hisoria’s shoulders, and their eyes are still teary, but the grin on their face throws Historia completely off. “Historia,” they say, voice a little hoarse, and Historia’s world pulls to a complete stop.

Part of her is screaming, _who is this?! Get away from them! They know your name and you don’t know theirs!_ and another, bigger, _louder_ part of her just says-

“Ymir?”

The name slips past Historia’s lips before she can even really think about it, and she knows she’s never heard a name like this in her (current?) life, but she still says it so easily. She stares up at the driver - _Ymir_ \- her gaze jumping from her grin to her freckles to her bright, bright eyes, and all she can say again is, “Ymir.”

“Historia,” Ymir repeats in turn, laughing in a low, familiar way that sends another jolt through Historia, though it’s less like fear and more like something akin to pure joy. “Historia, oh my god, I-”

“Did we used to ride horses together?” Historia suddenly blurts, and Ymir blinks down at her, looking utterly taken aback. Historia’s face starts to burn as she awkwardly continues, “It’s- all I really remember. Um. From that- that other time? Because that’s why you know me, right? We had a- a past… life, I think? And I remember horses. And you.”

 _What the fuck_ , she thinks to herself.

“Horses?” Ymir says, but she doesn’t sound confused, so Historia must be on to something. “Uh, yeah, I think we did. Is that really all you remember?”

“And you,” Historia repeats, a little weakly, and she’s worried that it sounds like a lie because it honestly isn’t; the longer she stares up at Ymir’s amused face, the more she starts to remember things - little things, like being caught in a snowstorm together and the feeling of safety and so much laughter and- and a marriage proposal? “Were we married?” she adds, embarrassed at how breathy her voice comes out.

Ymir frowns for a second, and then her eyes light up as her face darkens, and Historia feels better now that they’re both blushing. “I- I don’t think so,” she says, staring down at the ground, “but now that you mention it, I think it was something… we’d talked about?”

“I think so,” Historia says, and then she’s laughing, clapping a hand over her mouth in an attempt to quiet the noise. Ymir laughs too, but unabashedly, her head tipped back, letting it ring out and surround them. It’s a nice sound, Historia decides, and she wants to keep hearing it.

They settle down after a few moments, and Historia smiles up at Ymir. The taller girl smiles back, softly, and Historia suddenly realizes just how familiar this whole scene feels.

She loves it.

“So, um, did you need a ride anywhere?” Ymir asks, and Historia only then remembers that they’re still at the bus stop. “The bus doesn't look like it’s coming anytime soon.”

“Oh! I do, yeah,” Historia says, checking her phone again and wincing when she sees that it’s nine-ten already. “I need to get to work. If it’s no trouble-?”

Ymir scoffs, but it’s the most amused scoff Historia’s ever heard. “Don’t you dare think it’s any trouble for me, are you kidding? This is the best day of my life. C’mon.”

“Oh,” Historia says faintly, the words _best day of my life_ echoing in her head. “Yes. Okay.”

They climb into their respective sides and Historia tells her the name of the daycare; she thinks that she might have to tell her the directions, too, but Ymir just nods and types the name into GoogleMaps.

“Oh,” Historia says, tilting her head. “I almost forgot we can do that now.”

Ymir glances at her phone and then snorts. “Yeah, it’s great. Lot better than having to memorize directions you hear from someone that might be wrong.”

“So I’m not crazy, then,” Historia says instead of something normal like _haha, I know, right?_ Feeling the need to clarify, she rushes out, “Because, um, all my life, I sometimes get the feeling that I’m doing this, like, again? If that makes sense? And sometimes I forget about things like technology, and the internet, since they feel too… advanced. Wrong. Like I shouldn’t be here, I guess. Um, I’ve had dreams, too, that I don’t remember a lot of, but I know they took place… sometime else. And I thought that I was just weird, or something, because I never wanted to bring it up to anyone else, but… but I feel fine talking about it now?” It’s a belated realization, but a realization nonetheless.

“I get what you mean,” Ymir says, and Historia feels herself relax again. Her shoulders hurt, and she realizes that they’ve been tensed up quite a lot in the past few minutes. “It didn’t really hit me until I was older, like fifteen or sixteen, and that’s when I started to remember people and things that I hadn’t seen before - in this life, I guess, if that’s what this is.” Her smile is wry, but Historia finds herself staring at it, anyway, like Ymir smiling at all is something she doesn’t want to miss. “I don’t remember everything, like what year it was or what the hell my life was about, but I did remember you, Historia. And horses.” She casts her a side glance, and Historia’s gaze jumps up to meet hers. They exchange a smile before Ymir looks back at the road, and Historia smiles down at her hands. I did remember you, Historia. “That’s about it. It’s fucking weird, yeah?”

“Really fucking weird,” Historia agrees, giggling, because what is life, really? She certainly doesn’t know. “I… I think I remembered you, too. You’re the only name I can think up right now, at least. I get the feeling we knew others, but-”

“Yeah. I haven’t met anyone else. I almost didn’t even see you, actually. I was driving and just happened to look out my window and-”

“And saw me,” Historia finishes, and it sounds like the plot to a cheesy love story. Her face flushes again and she busies herself on her phone. Her eyes land on the time and she realizes that she only has ten minutes to get to work, and they’re still a few minutes away from the daycare. “Oh, if I’m late, I’ll never hear the end of it,” she mutters darkly, switching off her phone to conserve the battery.

“Why? Are you usually late? Doesn’t sound like the Historia I used to know,” Ymir says, teasing, and Historia laughs.

“No! I’m never late, is the thing. They’ll ask me all day what happened, and how do you tell your coworkers that you had to catch a ride from someone who may or may not have been your wife in a past life?”

Historia watches gleefully as Ymir blushes again. “Touche,” she replies, but she’s smiling, too.

They pull up to the daycare a few minutes later, and Historia notes with relief that she’s on time. “Thank you,” she says gratefully, and Ymir grins.

“You’re welcome, Your Highness,” she says, and then blinks. “Wait. Were you a princess back then?”

Historia pauses in the middle of tucking her phone into her pocket. “I… I might’ve been? Not to sound, like, self-absorbed, or anything.”

“I think you were,” Ymir says, and she’s grinning again. “It suits you now, at least. You have princess hair.”

“Really?” Historia says, flattered.

“Yeah,” Ymir says, and she reaches out to tug at one of Historia’s long curls. “All curly and golden. It’s… it’s pretty,” she adds, and Historia can’t believe how many times she’s blushed this morning.

“Thank you,” she says, using the hair tie on her wrist to wrap it into a bun. “I’m thinking of cutting it soon, though. No more princess status for me.”

“Ooh, short hair would look good,” Ymir says, ruffling her own hair as though it's proof of her statement. Historia can’t lie, though; Ymir makes short hair look really nice. “Also, I think you might want to head in. Unless you wanna be late for the first time ever.” She grins, pointing at the dashboard clock, and Historia realizes with dismay that she’s actually about to be late.

“Fuck,” she says, looking at Ymir, and she finds that she really doesn’t want to go. Something in her tells her that she shouldn’t leave, because what if she never sees her again? It’s a ridiculous fear, she knows, because of course she will, but the worry doesn’t fade. “Uh, do you want to exchange numbers? So we can meet up again?”

Ymir hands her phone to Historia practically before she’s even done talking. “You really thought I’d let you get away without getting your number? I thought you knew me well,” she says, and she’s clearly joking, but Historia feels bad when she remembers that, technically, she doesn’t.

“I don’t really know you, anymore,” she says softly, absently tapping her contact information into Ymir’s phone - and, really, why wasn’t communication this easy back then? “But… I want to.” She finishes, handing the phone back off and carefully meeting Ymir’s gaze again.

She looks serious, now, but not upset. “Yeah. That’s a good point.” Then she smiles and adds, “Guess we’ll have to remedy that, huh?”

Historia feels her face break out into a grin. “Yes, I think so.” She takes her phone back out to pass to Ymir, but it doesn’t turn on, no matter how many times she hits the power button. “Oh, it’s dead,” she says, sadly. “Damn technology.”

Ymir laughs another one of her loud laughs, and Historia decides that she absolutely needs to hear that sound every day for the rest of her life. “I’ll just make sure to text you first, then. That way you’ll have something to look forward to.” She grins and then waves her hand for Historia to leave before she can think up a reply. “Don’t be late!” she calls as Historia climbs out, and Historia shakes her head with a laugh as she shuts the door and hurries inside.

“I almost thought you weren’t coming in today!” Evelyn calls from the front desk, and Historia flashes her a smile as she walks over to sign in. “Something happen?”

“Uh, issues with the bus,” she says absently, putting the pen down. “Got a ride from an old friend.”

“Oh, that’s nice! I’m glad you made it. Riley’s with the kids already.”

“Good, good,” Historia says, clipping on her name badge and patting her pocket to make sure her (dead) phone is still there. “Let me go join her, then.”

It’s hard to focus on the kids all day, because Historia’s brain is completely stuck on just Ymir. She tries hard, so hard, to remember the details of everything - how they met, what they did together, what they were, and that last one makes her blush every time - but she comes up with nothing new. Was it different for Ymir? She seemed to remember much more than Historia did.

They’ll just have to meet up and talk about it, then. Sate Historia’s curiosity and give her an opportunity to learn more about Ymir, both the version she once knew and the one she’s beginning to know now.

It’s a surprisingly huge relief to get off of work for once, and Historia manages to catch the bus back home this time. She realizes halfway home that she could’ve easily asked Ymir to pick her up, and feels like an idiot until she reminds herself that Ymir might’ve had a busy day. It’s frustrating, suddenly, that she doesn’t know as much about Ymir already as she wants to, but - it’s fine. She will, one day.

Once she’s home, she rushes inside without even taking her shoes off, only answering her mom’s greeting with a quick, “Hi Mom hope you had a good day!” as she runs into her room and jams the charger into her phone.

It takes far too long to turn back on, and Historia’s patience is running thin by the time it does. A message from an unknown number is the first thing to pop up, and she grins as she adds Ymir to her contacts.

 **Ymir** : hope you had a good day at work. lemme know when you wanna hang out again

 **Historia** : i did, thank you! and i’m free tomorrow, if you are

 **Ymir** : wanna go out to lunch then?

 **Historia** : sounds good to me! where do you want to go?

 **Ymir** : idk im good w/ whatever  
**Ymir** : actually theres a cafe somewhere that i havent been yet  
**Ymir** : it sounds nice  
**Ymir** : we can go for brunch  
**Ymir** : i feel like youd like that

 **Historia** : i haven’t gone to a brunch in a long time omg  
**Historia** : that sounds perfect!

 **Ymir** : hell yeah  
**Ymir** : want me to pick you up?

 **Historia** : please!  
**Historia** : my address is 0835 gray wings rd

 **Ymir** : lit  
**Ymir** : see you at noon?

 **Historia** : yes!

 **Ymir** : ok  
**Ymir** : itll be good to see you again historia

 **Historia** : you too, ymir :)

Historia’s mom suddenly calls her name, telling her that dinner is ready, and Historia texts Ymir a quick goodbye message. Dinner is the usual affair, and when she’s done, Historia goes back to her room to finally work on her applications.

When eleven at night rolls around, she messages Ymir a goodnight message, and is pleasantly surprised at the fast response she gets: sleep well, your highness. see you tomorrow :)

For the first time in a while, Historia goes to bed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> yee so there's that
> 
> i'm p happy with this ngl so i hope y'all enjoyed this skjdsld
> 
> also feel free to hmu on twitter @bookrockshooter if you wanna yell about aot or anime in general uwu
> 
> have a good day/night !!


End file.
